Entrenamiento
by Gaby007
Summary: Kagome se ha convertido en una hanyou después de los 3 años separados y ahora quiere entrenar. Inuyasha acepta entrenarla pero no esperaba que el entrenamiento cambiara. ¿Se arrepentirá Inuyasha de Entrenarla? o ¿Será el mejor entrenamiento de sus vidas?


Goku: Este capítulo es de Gaby007, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Vegeta: ¡No me interesa, insecto! ¡Eso, es algo sin valor!

Goku: N-No digas eso Vegeta, la gente podría ofenderse por el hecho que ofendas a la creadora de Inuyasha.

Vegeta: ¡Ahora resulta, insectos! ¡Que aparte de insectos...! ¡Sensibles! ¡Pues que se ofendan los putos! ¡Que se ofendan, pero que dejen un review!

PERSONAJE X: ¡La cena de la fiesta está lista!

Goku: ¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Hay que comer primero... Me comeré todo!

Vegeta: ¡No si me lo como primero, insecto!

_La mini conversación de arriba no está hecha con fines de molestar o insultar a persona alguna. Solo es algo que se me ocurrió pero sin malos propósitos._

_CONTENIDO LEMON_

Entrenamiento

-¡Vamos Kagome, debes de al menos darme un golpe!- gritó Inuyasha esquivando el golpe de la nombrada.

-¡Déja de moverte, estúpido perro!- chilló Kagome fallando el golpe... nuevamente.

-Te recuerdo que ahora también eres un inu-hanyou- comentó burlón Inuyasha.

Kagome volvió a intentar dar otro golpe pero a Inuyasha le bastó con inclinar la cabeza y pudo mirar el puño que pasaba a su lado. Suspiró, a Kagome le faltaba entrenamiento. Después de los tres años separados, Kagome volvió pero cuando se confesaron los sentimientos pasados al día siguiente ella comenzó a transformarse en un inu hanyou. Era igual pero con la pequeña diferencia que sus ojos ahora era atrayente a los machos y las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza.

Inuyasha le dio una palmada en el abdomen y Kagome soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el mentón y un hilo de sangre bajó por su boca; aunque sabía que ella no sentía dolor.

-¡Dijiste que solo me esquivarías!- O tal vez si...

-¡Dijiste que me darías un golpe!- se defendió Inuyasha burlón.

-Eres un...- juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a empujarse. Kagome recargó su frente con la de Inuyasha y juntos comenzaron a empujarse más fuerte; ambos con una sonrisa en sus bocas dejando ver sus dientes y colmillos.

-¡Hangh!- Kagome con su frente logró que la cabeza de Inuyasha retrocediera.

-¡Hanf!- Inuyasha recuperó terreno. Pero fué una lástima que haya mirado los labios de Kagome. Kagome miró los de él y los dos tragaron saliva. ¡Mierda! El entrenamiento tenía que seguir. Pero... No lo resistió y comenzó a forcejear más con su frente, se comenzaba a acercar hasta que Kagome fue la que retiró su frente de la de él y finalmente unió sus labios maltratados pero suaves con los de él.

Movierón sus labios con violencia y sacó su lengua para comenzar a adentrarla en la cavidad de ella. Ella le dió la bienvenida en su boca con su lengua y juntos comenzaron una pequeña batalla en la boca de ella. Inuyasha sacó su lengua de la boca de ella y comenzó a lamer la sangre de ella. Bajo un poco más y llego a su cuello; mismo cuello al que comenzó a morder con levedad.

-Inu...yasha.-

Inuyasha comenzó a arrastrarla hasta unos arbustos y ahora forcejeó para que ella quedara bajo de él. Kagome se resistió pero finálmente Inuyasha logró que ella quedara recostada sobre el cesped; cubiertos por algunos arbustos. Volvió s reclamar sus labios. No esperaba que Kagome apretará sus manos hasta que sus huesos crujieran un poco y que mordiera sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se separó un poco de ella y con su lengua recojió algo de sangre del labios inferior y después sonrió orgulloso. Volvierón a la batalla de frentes y Kagome aprovechó al árbol en su espalda. Enterró sus garras en el árbol y levantó sus piernas; mismas con las que pateó a Inuyasha y lo mandó a volar.

Inuyasha aterrizó algunos metros cerca y Kagome rapidamente dió un gran saltó y cuando estaba por bajar al pecho de él extendió un puño y este impacto contra la tierra al lado de la cabeza de Inuyasha. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, no esperaba que el impacto recayera sobre sus labios. Kagome se sentó sobre su abdomen y con sus manos tomó la cara de Inuyasha y la acercó a sus labios.

-Juegas sucio, perra...-

Dicho esto comenzó a corresponder a su beso con rudeza, rudeza que ella tembién poseía ahora. Inuyasha retiró con rudeza el Haori blanco de ella y Kagome también retiró el Haori con el Kosode blanco de Inuyasha. Ambos quedaron con el pecho descubierto.

Inuyasha cargo a Kagome sin dejar de besarla y la volvió a arrastrar entre los arbustos de hace rato. La recostó nuevamente y comenzó a besar ahora su cuello. Kagome sacaba leves suspiros de placer. Tomó sus dos pechos y ahora mordió con algo de fuerza su cuello. Kagome soltó el primer gemido de la tarde y comenzó a revolverse bajo él.

-¿Có-Cómo hemos llegado a es-to?-

-No lo sé...-

Una de las manos de Inuyasha comenzó a bajar y se adentró por el Hakama rojo de ella. Buscó con su mano la entrepierna de ella y la encontró cubierta por una tela. Comenzó a acariciarla por sobre la tela y Kagome gritó y se arqueó contra él.

-¡Ah! Inuyasha...!- gimió. -¡B-Bruto!-

Inuyasha sonrió y movió más rapido su mano que finálmente entró por las bragas y ahora acariciaba el clítoris suave e inflamado de ella. Kagome se arqueó nuevamente contra él. Gruño fieramente al sentir a Kagome agarrar fuertemente el cuero de su espalda y después sentir sus labios sobre los suyos reclamando otro beso.

Correspondió a ese beso con su lengua y abrió las piernas de Kagome y se coló en ellas. ¡Mierda, se sentía tan bien. Nunca querría escapar de ese lugar! Mordió los labios de ella delicadamente y subió a lamer una de sus orejas negras.

-¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!-

Sonrió al escuchar ese hermoso gemido y ahora envolvió con sus labios el apéndice de la oreja de ella y Kagome volvió a sacar esos gemidos que tánto le gustaba con su nombre en ellos.

-¡C-C-Cretino! ¡Yo también..! ¡Ah! ¡Yo quiero...!-

Inuyasha silencio sus labios con otro de sus besos y su dedo medio comenzó a adentarse en la entrada algo húmeda de ella. Kagome volvió a arquearsé y enterró sus garras en su esplada. Gruño al sentir que las garras de ella amenazaban con cortar su espalda.

-¡N-No!-

Kagome levantó sus cabeza y enterró su mano entre su pelo plateado mientras de su boca no paraban de salir gemidos y gritos según él aumentaba la velocidad de ese dedo.

-¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!- Kagome finalmente logró completar su grito y comenzó a emplear fuerza para poder quitarse a la bestia de arriba suyo. Con esfuerzo logró quedar sentada sobre el abdomen de él y trabó sus labios con rudeza. Comenzó a besar su cara y se felicitó mentalmente por los leves suspiros de su amado. Bajó a su cuello e Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir con levedad.

-Mmmmh-

Inuyasha llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de ella y Kagome comenzó a morderlos y a lamerlos. Inuyasha gimió por la imagen y comenzó a sentir su gran miembro comenzar a despertar poco a poco...

Movió otro dedo a la boca de ella y aprovechó para con su otra mano retirarle el Hakama a su amada. Felicitándose por el hecho de que no se haya enterado. Retiró con suavidad sus dos dedos lubricados de saliva de ella y los llevó al cuello blanco de ella. Esos mismos dedos viajaron nuevamente hasta la entrepierna cubierta aún por una tela y los introdujo en ella para adentrar lentamento esos dos dedos en su ahora húmeda cavidad.

-Nh!-

Kagome enterró sus uñas sobre las pectorales de él y comenzó a arañarlas.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda!- gruño Inuyasha y no precisamente de dolor.

-¡Maldición, disfrútalo!- Kagome por la furia de no poder hacerlo bien; o eso creía, mordió el hombro derecho de él y clavó sus colmillos. La marca de mordida quedó clavada en el hombro de él junto a las gotas de sangre.

-¡Ah! ¡B-asta Kagome!-

Inuyasha se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas ahora estando él arriba. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo! Las marcas en sus pectorales y la mordida escocían aún sangre peor contradictoria mente no sentía dolor alguno. Que era la mordida de su hermosa perra si no una dulce caricia de una muestra de amor físico y lujuria.

Kagome ahora mordió el otro hombro de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡D-Deja de morderme perra!-

-Hanf Hanf Uff- Kagome se separó del hombro mordida y se recostó sobre el cesped respirando agitadamente. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a dar lamidas al centro del cuello de ella. -¡Nha!-

Inuyasha comenzó a bajar las lamidas por su clavícula hasta finalmente llegar a sus pezones erectos y comenzó a morderlos con levedad. Después de entretenerse un rato comenzó a bajar por el abdomen plano de ella hasta finalmente llegar al borde de las bragas blancas de ella. Sus garras las hicieron un simple pedazo de tela y su lengua buscó su entrepierna con rapidez.

-¡AH! ¡Inuyasha!- mordió fuerte sus labios, pero eso no bastaba... -¡AH!-

Inuyasha quedó encantado con el sabor y se posiciono a cuatro patas y su cabeza bajó hasta llegar nuevamente a la entrepierna de ella. Kagome quedó con una pierna en la fuerte mano de él y la otra recargada sobre la ancha espalda de su amado; una posición algo rara.

-MH! ¡MH! ¡Mmmhh!- Kagome trataba de contener con todo su autocontrol que le quedaba los gritos de placer que su garganta quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

_KKRRR RRRR_

Era el sonido que se hacía cuando Kagome comenzó a enterrar sus garras en el suelo y se traíga consigo la tierra con todo y piedras; dejando surcos de forma recta en esa tierra.

Inuyasha estaba tan encantado con el sabor de ella y metiendo su lengua en la entrada de ella que no se enteró de esto último pero si sintió como Kagome apoyaba una mano en su cabeza y como le inclinaba aún más a su entrepierna.

Finalmente Inuyasha decidió subir a ella y comenzar a entrar pausadamente en ella. Pero antes se desabrochó el ahora estorboso Hakama y lo bajó hasta que los retiró completamente.

-¡Mierda, Kagome! ¡Esto está muy apretado ¡Ah! v-voy a tardar!-

Con algo de dificultad pudo alfín entrar en ella casi completamente. Miro abajo y se asustó al ver sangre mezclada con un líquido blanco-transparente.

-¡Kagome! ¡P-Perdón yo no...-

-Shhh-

-P-ero Kagome... la sangre...-

-Es normal la primera vez Inuyasha... y tú eres muy grande.-

Inuyasha sentía sus ojos arder por lágrimas. -¿Entonces por qué yo no sangro?-

-Tú no tienes himen, Inuyasha.-

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Lo que te lastimo? ¡Si es así yo...!-

Kagome río y comenzó a mover levemente sus caderas y soltó un leve suspiro de placer; el dolor había pasado. Inuyasha gruño levemente pero se negaba a lastimarla más; se quedó completamente quieto sobre ella.

-Muevete, Inuyasha-

-N-No quiero- pero su cara estaba algo desfigurada por el placer de los movimientos que solo Kagome hacía con sus caderas.

-Ya no me haras daño, Inuyasha... ¡mmh!- soltó un gemido al aumentar el ritmo. Inuyasha miró la cara contraída de Kagome y logró que soltara un gemido.

Finálmente se rindió su colocó sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de su amada en la tierra. Kagome llevó sus manos a las muñecas de él y aumentó otro poco el ritmo suave que ella llevaba. Aprovechó el hecho de que él se tuviera que recostar un poco sobre ella y con sus largas y torneadas piernas atrapó las caderas inmóviles de él.

-¡Ahh!-

-¡Ah!-

Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de ella pero cuando sintió su miembro aprisionado fuertemente en ella, no lo pudo evitar y se comenzó a mover rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella. Gruño y gimió al sentir las uñas de Kagome clavársele en la espalda y como la arañaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Kagome!-

Posicionó a Kagome a cuatro patas y él se hincó atrás de ella rápidamente. No tardó tiempo y colocó sus manos en los muslos internos de ella y comenzó a moverse fuerte como caracterizaba a su raza dentro y fuera de ella. Kagome sentía como sus rodillas se separaban del suelo por las rudas embestidas de su amada bestia y también sentía en sus orejas perrunas los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de su macho tras sus espaldas. Inuyasha arañó un poco sus muslos y comenzó a salir completamente de ella para entrar en seco.

-¡C-Como pude n-negarme a esto! ¡Ah!-

-¡Q-Que nó vuelva a pasar!-

-¡Ah! ¡C-Creéme que no!-

-¡T-Te castigaría ¿sabes?!-

-¡Ah! ¡E-En ese caso, me negaría AH!-

Ninguno de los dos esperaba tener una conversación en _esos momentos._

Inuyasha cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir a Kagome apretarlo en su interior. Soltó un gemido alto y se inclinó a besar su cuello para comenzar a preparar la zona donde estaría su marcar. Soltó un gemido al recordar las dos mordidas de Kagome en sus hombros y los arañazos en su espalda. ¡Esperaba que no se borren y que dejen una cicatriz!

Kagome le apretó en su interior y después sintió más líquido en esa zona. Dió con fuerza sus últimas embestidas antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y enterrará sus colmillos en el cuello blanco de ella. Kagome gimió al sentir la mordida y entendió lo que Inuyasha sentía cuando ella le mordió los hombros... ¡Vaya! No lo hiso tan mal después de todo.

Inuyasha se tumbó sobre el césped arañado atrayendo consigo a Kagome. Kagome se recostó sobre su pecho y trató de regularizar su respiración, al igual que Inuyasha. Sacó su miembro de la entrada caliente de ella y soltó un ronroneo al sentir cosquillas en su miembro al salir de ella. Kagome mientras tanto sentía en ella la gran cantidad de semen y lívido que habían derramado los dos dentro de ella. Soltó un suspiro de placar al sentir a Inuyasha sacar su miembro y como gracias a ello algo de líquido salía de ella; causándole cosquillas.

-E-Ese fué un gran entrenamiento...- río Inuyasha.

-Puedes apostarlo.- sonrió Kagome.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?- preguntó cambiando su cara a una pervertida.

-¿Por qué no mejor empezamos de una buena vez?- preguntó subiéndose a su abdomen.

-Me parece muy bien. Muy bien...- y comenzaron a entrenar sus músculos nuevamente.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de entrenar a Kagome. ¡Este era el mejor entrenamiento de su vida!

FIN


End file.
